<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gay seggs by ComegetyourfooD, orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078167">gay seggs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD'>ComegetyourfooD</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Ghost JSchlatt, Ghost Wilbur Soot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jshit and wilbur ghost fuck. i am a criminal fugitive of the law</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, justin Bieber/Simon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. justin bieber x simon next chamter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i stole this account /hj - ur homie</p><p>A story revolving me, giving my account to a dear friend who writes Justine Bieber x Simon from Alvin and the chipmunks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jshat walk up to wiblur sot. he was so gay. he kissed wilbur passionately because he is a ghost. they are both ghosts. schlatt is very specifically not a phantom</p><p>bilwur kised back and maoned. "uwu" he whimpreed, letting schlatt dominate him.</p><p>shclag pulled down wilbur's pantd, kissin him more. wilb moaned, letting schlatt do what he wanted. schlatt groaned, grinding against wilbur's leg. schlatt pulled his own pants down and lined his cock up with wilbur's tight hole. wilbur groaned at schlatt teasing his asshole. "schlatt, please, fuck me" he moaned. with that, schlatt shoved his dick into wilbur, pushing deep inside him. wilbur cried out, pushing himself down onto schlatt. once schlatt bottomed out, he let wilbur adjust, kissing his neck softly. "please move" wilbur whimpered, needing something more. schlatt began roughly pushing in and out of wilbur, whispering quiet praises into wilbur's ear. wilbur moaned softly, loving the feeling of schlatt absolutely pogging inside of him. "fuck, mamas" he moaned, looking for wilbur's prostate. "you're so seggsi" he told wilbur in his very cool accent. "fuck" wilbured cried out when schlatt hit that bundle of nerves. "schlatt" he whimpered, already close. "fuck, baby, you're doing so good" schlatt murmured, pounding wilbur as fast as he could. "i'm gonna cum" wilbur groaned, throwing his head back. schlatt pounded wilbur more, pulling his hair as will came. schlatt moaned as wilbur tightened around him, and filled wilbur with his cum. "fuck" schlatt groaned. he slowed down slightly before starting his inhumane thrusting again, listening to wilbur cry out from overstimulation. "god, schlatt- i can't- i can't-" he sobbed, feeling too much at once. schlatt bit wilbur's shoulder, and, moaning lowly, came again, with wilbur not far behind. "fuck, wilbu" he siged, pulinf out of wilb's ass. he quietly pulled his ghost pants up, leaving wilbur a shaking mess, cum dripping out of him and back arched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jb x simon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jb x simon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jb x simon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jb x simon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jb x simon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>